


莲上火 （二）恶鬼的花

by kuanghong



Category: yinyangshi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 06:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuanghong/pseuds/kuanghong





	莲上火 （二）恶鬼的花

莲上火（二） 恶鬼的花

赖光不知道自己被鬼切操了多久。

付丧神的操弄生涩，急躁，但是又小心翼翼，有着介于少年与青年之间形貌的付丧神每一次都进得极深，让他发出哭泣一般的呻吟，然后愧疚一般轻柔抽送，直到他的身体慢慢缓和下来——然后就这样一次又一次地，被送上高潮。

赖光迎合着撞击，他打开身体，纵容他的付丧神急切又热情的索取，鬼切把他按在水底，像是要把自己全部捅进去一样撞进他的身体，把他射满到满溢。

被付丧神的精液灌满的刹那，赖光迎来了自己的高潮，被极乐充盈的意识像是落入开水中的糖一样，融化殆尽。

意识甘美的融化。

赖光感觉到自己向下坠落，和付丧神的本体一起，向下，向下，无限而下——

 

意识猛的凝聚，他摔落在地，然后被人抓住脚踝，按在冰冷的地面上。

双腿被分开，妖物尖锐的指爪拨弄着刚被使用得红肿的细嫩入口，血腥气漫开的瞬间，刚刚还经历了高潮，犹自痉挛的内里立刻又被坚硬滚烫的物体填满——

粗暴闯入他身体里的那根东西与付丧神的相比，无论是形状、长度都截然不同，付丧神留下的精液从交合的部位被挤出来，谄媚地帮助那根异常粗大的凶器进入得更深。

刚刚经历过高潮的软肉异常敏感，无力地抗拒着入侵，被毫无怜悯地凶狠破开，巨大的疼痛让赖光浑身僵硬，他本能地想蜷起身体，却被妖物轻松地握住膝盖提起来，压向脸庞——他清楚地看到自己染满精液的秘处被妖物狰狞的性器楔入——

——赖光用尽全力，一脚蹬开了匍匐在自己身上的妖物！

粗大的凶器从身体中脱出，头部脱离的刹那剐蹭出了鲜红的嫩肉，巨大的疼痛和微妙的快感让他瞬间软了腰，妖物暴躁怒吼，一把扯住正试图逃离的人类，把他向自己怀里拖拽。

那是个白发赤角的妖怪，眸色朱红，四肢和头颈被血色的咒文紧紧束缚，他狂暴地向赖光的方向挣扎，鲜血迸出，咒缚几乎要把他的爪子勒断，他却全不在乎，似乎感觉不到疼痛一样，只是无论如何也要把面前的人类抓住！

在即将被重新拖回妖物身下的刹那，赖光念了一句咒语，束缚妖物的五根血色咒缚瞬间光华大盛——咒缚烧起了腐蚀皮肉的酸火，妖物被束缚的部位被烧得皮开肉绽，妖物闷哼一声，微微退后，握住赖光脚踝的爪子终于慢慢松开。

赖光咬着牙，慢慢撑起身体，一脚踏上妖物的肩膀，抓住旁边的鬼切，一刀刺下，将妖物刚才抓住他的那只爪子钉在了地面上！

妖物闷哼一声，却看也不看自己被钉在地上的爪子，他似乎冷静了一点，从喉咙里滚过一串咕噜声，死死看着赖光。

看他安静下来，赖光踩在他肩上的那只脚轻轻动了动，蹭上妖物的耳垂。

他轻轻唤了一声，鬼切。

是的，这也是鬼切。

被他彻底从自己的付丧神身上分离而出，囚禁在付丧神的识海最深之处，纯粹属于恶鬼妖物的那部分。

每一晚每一晚，潜入鬼切识海的深处，被他捕获、被他囚禁、被他镇压、被他……抚慰的恶鬼。

用身体。

妖物轻轻嗅了嗅踏在自己肩头的细白足趾，舔了舔，赖光怕痒一样轻轻蜷起了脚趾，妖物凑近脚踝，嗅了嗅，亲昵地拿鼻尖蹭了蹭那处菲薄的皮肤，便向上嗅了过去。

一路轻咬轻舔，当妖物嗅到赖光穴口的时候，付丧神射到满溢的精液，从两腿之间淌了下来。

那不是他的味道。

妖物怔了一下，当他意识到，属于自己的，只属于自己的人类身上有其他人的味道的瞬间，本来已经乖顺下来的妖物刹那暴起。

饱含妖力的怒吼声中，他一爪掀翻赖光，鬼切被从地上生生拔起，血气瞬间弥漫，妖物一口咬住刀柄，将钉在爪子里的鬼切拔了出来！

锋锐名刀一寸寸摩擦过骨骼的声音尖锐到让人牙酸，赖光一怔，妖物满是鲜血的爪子握住他的腰，蛮横地闯了进去——

赖光只觉得自己被从中间活生生地撕开。

疼，仿佛被劈开，又仿佛被从内而外撕扯开一般的疼，整个身体都在痉挛，而妖物的性器已经迫不及待地进入到最深处。

没有任何技巧，就是尽全力的插入，在内部尽兴翻搅之后，整根拔出来，再用尽全力的插入——

赖光眼前一阵一阵地发黑，他几乎呼吸不过来，刚挣扎着张嘴，满是血腥气的爪子就粗暴地堵塞了他的口腔。

妖物整个覆盖在他的身体上，充满占有欲地完全笼罩，妖物翻搅着他，亲吻啃咬自己能碰触到的每一寸肌肤，赖光无法用力，整个腰软得像一滩泥，他发狠地咬着妖物的爪子，一嘴血气，换来的是更加猛烈的撞击。 

然而当妖物的性器擦过身体内某一点的时候，无尽的疼痛中催化出了一点扭曲的快感，赖光猛的一喘，本来充满抗拒的软肉忽然吸吮了一口，让那根凶器多进了一点。

妖物顿了顿，然后精确地再次顶上了那个位于内部，不易察觉的柔软突起，赖光硬了。

甜美的快感猛的升起，赖光呜咽出声，他用力挣扎，被掐着脖子翻转过去，妖物固定住他的身体，精准地顶向那个点。

双手被妖物反剪在身后，不被允许碰触自己硬得发疼的性器，仅仅依靠身体内那根妖物的性器，赖光被生生操射了。

然后在他高潮的瞬间，妖物整根拔出，再用力顶入他因为高潮而极度收缩痉挛的身体。

因为高潮而极度敏感的穴肉在此时连最轻微的碰触都会变成剧烈的疼痛，他终于叫出了声。

无法控制的眼泪从眼角滴落，落在了染满鲜血和唾液的爪子上，妖物忽然停住，他近乎轻柔地轻轻扳过赖光的脸。

妖物眨眨那对朱色的眸子，他俯下身，轻轻拿面孔蹭了蹭赖光。

赖光一身青紫，满脸血污，两腿之间血和精液混成一片红白，样子凄惨而诱人，嘴里堵塞呼吸的爪子终于拿开，赖光一边哽咽一边咳嗽，即便处在高潮的边缘，已经忍得额角青筋绽起，妖物一动不动，就是一次一次，拿鼻尖蹭着赖光的脸。

赖光终于能正常呼吸，他喘了一口，轻轻拿额头蹭了蹭妖物，然后慢慢塌下腰，抬高臀部，迎接妖物的入侵。

恶鬼的花，终于绽开了。

妖物终于进到了从未进入过的最深处。

在妖物再次顶入的瞬间，某种又苦闷又甜美的感觉，颤栗着，从被性器摩擦的部分渗出。

妖物的再次入侵，几乎是温柔的。

柔嫩的内部被摩擦使用到近乎麻木，却还是能在每次被大力顶撞的时候被迫吸吮讨好那根侵犯蹂躏他的凶器，萌生出又甘美又疼痛的快意。

这场交合持续了不知多久，赖光不知道自己被操射了几次，也不知道自己被妖物射满了几次到最后的时候，他嗓子嘶哑得发不出声音，只能像幼猫一样低泣，在妖物又一次把他射满的间隙，他颤抖着，本能地向前爬去，却被赤眼的恶鬼按着腰肢拖了回去，恶鬼冰冷的身体从背上压了过来，像只交合中的雄兽一样，一口咬住他的后颈，强硬地分开他的双腿，逼迫他吞得更深。

手臂支撑不住身体的重量，他胸口贴着地面，被妖物捞着无力的腰肢，抬高臀部，被迫迎合身后凶暴的侵犯。

脑子被快感和疼痛侵蚀得快要化掉，意识被欲望烧沸，他一只手无力地摸索着，一寸一寸，最后终于碰到了妖物撑在他身侧的那只爪子。

那只被他刺穿，钉在地上的爪子。

身体随着侵犯而摇晃，交合的浊液沿着颤抖的腿根滑落到脚踝，他费力地覆上侵犯者支撑身体的爪子。

小心翼翼，指头顺入妖物的指缝，与侵犯他的恶鬼十指交握。

被顶撞得断断续续的咒语从染满鲜血的唇间溢出，恶鬼手上的伤痕飞快痊愈，然后赖光强行就着交合的姿势，攀住恶鬼的肩颈，在他唇上落下一吻。

然后他便自恶鬼的怀中消失了。

恶鬼的花 完


End file.
